Mermaids & Animals
by BigSmile1983
Summary: After the new owner of the Marine Park fires Cleo, she still really likes to work with dolphins. So Cleo decides to join a study in a zoo to become a dolphin trainer. To support their friend, Rikki and Emma decide to go as well, but can the three friends hide their secret for their classmates? And what if an old enemy shows up? - contains OC's


**Heyy everyone:)) I decided to write another H2o Just add water story:DD**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sign up at the Zoo and catching goats

"I still can't believe they want me too" Rikki said, still gazing at the letter she got from one of the teachers. "I mean, you and Emma have good grades, but I never cared much of doing my homework."

The three friends where sitting in Emma's room, because they decided to open the letters together. Rikki and Cleo where so excited to see their best friend Emma back, after she and her parents had been traveling around the world.

Meeting Bella wasn't a problem for Emma and they became friends really fast. But after a few weeks Bella parents told her they had to move back to Ireland again, because the restaurant of her aunt didn't run very well, and needed their help to get it back on track. Of course Bella tried everything to stay with the friends she made in Australia, and even tried to convince her parents she was old enough to hire an apartment down the coast. But her mother didn't want to hear any of it, and that was that. No arguments.

They still really missed Bella, even they tried to call her every day. Bella told them she joined a singing school, but no one wanted to be friends with her, not even her roommates. They all found her really strange, especially when she spilled drink on herself and started to run to the bathroom. They found it really funny and therefore always spilled water on her, just to see her running so they could have a laugh. Sometimes they tried to run after her, to see what she was hiding, but Bella always managed to get in the bathroom in time and lock the door behind her. And there she stayed for minutes, crying softly, wishing she was back in Australia with her friends.

"I'm really happy they said yes to all three of us" Cleo said, smiling happily at Rikki and Emma who were sitting next to her on Emma's bed. "I really didn't want us to be torn apart too. I still miss Bella so much and so wanted her to be here too so she could join the study as well."

"Yeah, me too" Rikki replied, now looking at the sheets on Emma's bed. "I still can't believe her parents didn't want her to stay."

"I miss her too" Emma said, placing the letters on the table next to her bed. "Though I didn't know her very well, she seemed really nice."

"Yeah, she was" Cleo replied standing up from the bed and walked towards the door. "I think I better go home start packing. The study begins in a few days."

"I come with you" Rikki said, also standing up, walking towards Cleo who opens the door and left the room. "We call you when we are ready" Rikki said over her shoulder to Emma and followed Cleo.

* * *

Samantha sat on the couch, waiting till one of the teachers would come to her. All her life she lived in the zoo with her mom and younger sister. She knew everything about the animals and therefore she was really excited to hear she was rolled in for the study as well, even she was younger than her fellow classmates would be. Because of the age difference she was a bit scared she wouldn't fit in, but her mother assured her that everything would be fine. And if it would help, she could sleep in her room, instead of with her classmates. Samantha really liked that idea, but told her mom that, when she was ready, she would sleep at the 'Ranger Home'.

"Do I have to sign up here?" Samantha heard someone asking from behind her and turned around to see who it was. She saw a dark haired boy standing, smiling at her from ear to ear, which caused her to fall in love immediately and she couldn't speak for a few seconds. "Well, do I?" the boy asked again, started to walk around the couch and sat down next to her.

"Yeah" Samantha replied softly, while her eyes followed him until he sat next to her. She noticed he didn't stop smiling at all, and she noticed she smiled to him as well.

"My name is Daniel" they boy said, holding his hand out towards her, which she took and shook softly, while looking deep into his brown eyes. For some reason she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. "And you are?"

"Samantha" she replied quickly and felt she started to blush.

"Well, it looks like its getting crowded here" Daniel said and Samantha noticed he looked at something behind her. She turned around to follow his gaze and saw the room was filled with other teenager's.

Suddenly one of them started to scream and Samantha saw an entire group of goats walking into the café, trying to eat everything they found on their way and she could hear Daniel laughing next to her.

"Well, I repaired a welcome speech" Jennifer, one of the teachers said and walked upon the students. "But it looks like this would be a great first training. Why don't you all try to get them back outside?"

Immediately some of the new students started to run after them, trying to catch some, while another student screamed really hard, looking disgustfully at her shoes. Apparently a goat must have pooped on it and quickly she stepped on a stool. Samantha and Daniel also ran after the goats, trying to grab one of them. Suddenly another student grabbed one of the goats and started to walk with him outside back to their paddock, while all the other goats followed them. Quickly she shut the fence behind them.

"That's really smart of her" a dark, curly haired boy said. "You must always try to grab the leader first. Then the rest will follow."

"Well done, everyone" Jennifer said, walking upon them and Samantha noticed a few other students running at them quickly. Apparently they were late, because Jennifer looked strict at them. "Now everyone is here, we can go to the 'Ranger Home'" she said and was about to turn around when an angry looking man ran towards them, yelling something at Jennifer.

"What's wrong, Ronald?" Jennifer asked, turning towards him.

"There is a thief in this zoo" he yelled angry and his face turned red. "I bet it's one of your new students."

"It cannot be any of them, because they were all here, catching the goats because you didn't fix the fences properly" Jennifer replied angrily at him and Ronald tried to avoid her strict look.

"Well... they didn't" he said, pointing at the late students. "I think it must have been her" he said, facing towards Rikki, who was one of the late students. "Some witness told me they had seen her, wandering around the zoo, right before they started to miss things."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Review if you like to read the next chapter:DD**


End file.
